She's All Grown Up
by Trailblazer2500
Summary: Hagimura Suzu wakes up one morning and discovers that she is finally getting her growth spurt! Now not only can she literally reach new heights, but she should also be able to get Tsuda right?...Right? One-shot


**A/N: My first ever SYD fic, I always wondered why that one scene where Hagimura dreamt of being a grown-up -and might I say- really sexy version of herself making Kaicho Amakusa and even Aria jealous was never expanded upon. It seems like it could've been used for a good deal of jokes.**

* * *

"Ousai Academy student council rules, article four, paragraph three: your couch may pullout, but that doesn't mean you should!"

"NO! I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!"

* * *

Every morning before going to school, Hagimura Suzu would always make sure to check her height on the wall of her house, every time desperately hoping to have grown even a single millimeter more, and most of the time turning out disappointed and dejected that there had been absolutely no change from the previous day, today though, was a very different day…

"Whoa!" She was stunned speechless; she had grown by a whole 3 centimeters compared to the previous day. _Hopefully, this keeps up._ She thought happily.

Suzu was in such a good mood, that when she got to school, she did not even notice her classmate and colleague student council Vice-President Takatoshi Tsuda until he greeted her.

"Good morning Hagimura." He smiled at her.

"Ah, good morning Tsuda." She beamed back her own smile.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today." He noted as they walked to class together.

"Of course I am! I'll have you know, I just grew three centimeters last night." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow really? Congratulations!" Tsuda replied. _Although to be honest I can't tell the difference._ He thought.

"Thanks!" Suzu continued grinning and added a skip in her step on the way to class.

Over the next few weeks, Suzu was pleasantly surprised to find herself not only finally getting her long-awaited growth spurt in height, but also around her chest area, this pleased her mother to no end.

"My dear Suzu is finally growing up!" She squealed in delight and nearly danced a jig as she helped her daughter pick out bra sizes.

"Mum would you keep it down?" Suzu turned red and tried to calm her mother down.

"Oh but this is so exciting! Do you want the fruit-print ones or do you want something with flat colors like orange, or maybe purple…" She droned on and on endlessly.

"Mum!" Suzu protested, in her head though she wondered what Takatoshi would like if he saw her as such.

Before anyone really knew it, Hagimura Suzu was standing nearly eye to eye with President Amakusa, with a slightly larger bust to match.

"Wow, Suzu-chan has really grown fast!" Aria smiled, "I bet you must really watch a lot of H*nt** now!"

"Not any more than I already did, which is to say no." Suzu dryly replied.

Shino on the other hand, could not stop from staring at Suzu's now far more prominent chest area.

"Suzu, what did you do to get those?" Shino asked with her cheeks puffed out and a scowl on her face.

"I dunno, I just sorta did." Suzu remarked with a shrug, Shino growled at that reply and pressed her face closer to Suzu's.

"What?" Suzu asked, now feeling very uncomfortable, all of a sudden, Shino grabbed Suzu's chest and held them tightly.

"Hand these over!" She shouted and squeezed as Suzu cried out in surprise and squirmed to get out of her grip and push her away.

 _Shouldn't you just leave her alone?_ Takatoshi thought, although even he had to admit that his colleague had grown up quite impressively into a very attractive young woman within a few weeks.

 _But it's true that she does have a nice figure…_ Takatoshi thought as he looked Suzu up and down for a moment before realizing what he was doing.

 _No, if this keeps up, a young man like me would…_ He shook his head as he tried his best not to think about how Suzu now had curves around her, a nice chest area as well as a small, tight rear.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and without much incident, except for the fact that Shino seemed to be in a rather bad mood and kept scowling and glaring at Suzu, who for the most part, tried to ignore her and busied herself spending as much time as possible with Takatoshi throughout the day.

"Tsuda, I've always been wondering but what do you do in your free time?" She asked.

"Well, gaming and reading manga." Takatoshi answered.

"Oh, I see…" _Maybe_

As the day drew on, no one could ignore the change, all of a sudden Hagimura Suzu, who was usually made fun of for her height and was unable to perform tasks like using the vending machine properly or getting her things from her locker, was attracting stares from both sexes, and happily using the vending machine whenever she wanted

"Suzu-senpai, you seem to be growing a lot now." Mutsumi noted, as she changed her clothing in the locker room, Suzu was now round about her own height.

"Thanks." Suzu smiled.

"What did you eat to get that big?" Mutsumi asked.

"Oh, not much, just maintaining a nutritious diet." Suzu shrugged.

"So you're saying you did nothing but drink men's c** for weeks straight?!" Aria appeared from around the corner.

 _How did you even arrive at that conclusion?_ Suzu sweat-dropped.

"Huh? What is Shichijou-senpai talking about?" Mutsumi asked innocently.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Suzu said.

Later that day, after school, the student council was walking back home together when they encountered a familiar character.

"Good afternoon everyone." Uomi gave a small smile.

"Ah, good afternoon Uomi." Shino replied.

"Good afternoon Hagimura-san, you seem to have grown a lot taller." Uomi greeted, and immediately went over, put her arms around Suzu and hugged her tightly.

This time though, Suzu did not try back away and instead, let Uomi circle her arms around her back to feel for her bra.

"Ah, so you _are_ wearing a bra now."

"Of course." Suzu stretched back her arms and puffed out her chest proudly, Shino could only look on in envy. Suddenly, she walked over to Suzu and grasped her breasts.

"We need to push this back into you." She growled as she began groping Suzu, who cried out in protest.

"W-wait a minute President!" She blushed hard and tried to push the frustrated Shino away, who was pulled off by Aria.

"Now now Shino-chan, we should be happy for Suzu-chan who has finally managed to start growing up!" She cooed softly.

"No-o-o-o-o-o…now I'm the only one left in the council who has to get bigger boobs! Why is fate so cruel?!" Shino cried and flailed her arms wildly around.

"Should you really be shouting that out loud in public?" Tsuda remarked.

Meanwhile, Suzu was covering herself, feeling very violated from the President's assault, as Aria took away the grief-stricken Shino to try and calm her down, leaving Suzu with Takatoshi and Uomi.

"Well I must be off now, I have some business to attend to, Taka-kun I know that your parents are out again, so I will be at your place at 5 sharp to cook something for you." Uomi stated before walking off.

"What? Hey! Don't just make a decision like that by yourself!" Tsuda called out to her and sighed in resignation, now it was just Takatoshi and Suzu together.

"So, I guess…see you tomorrow?" Takatoshi scratched his head as he looked at her.

"Actually, why don't I follow you back, _I_ could help you with your weekend homework _and_ help you cook dinner at the same time." She smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, don't worry, there's no need to worry about me, I can handle myself pretty well." Takatoshi reassured her.

"Are you _sure_ I couldn't help?" Suzu leaned forward coyly, put her hands behind her back, tilted her head slightly and narrowed her gaze.

Realizing that he was not going to get anywhere unless he just gave up Takatoshi relented, "alright fine you can come over.

"Great!" Suzu grinned and began almost-jogging to Takatoshi's house.

"Hey wait up!" Despite being still a fair bit taller than her, Takatoshi was finding it hard to keep up

"C'mon Tsuda! You're slow." Suzu pouted.

"You're the one that's moving so fast, why are you so excited anyway?"

 _Of course I'm not going to tell you that I intend to stay overnight together with you._ Suzu smirked as a naughty thought crossed her head, now nearly everyone else was out of the way; she only had to figure out how to deal with Uomi.

Before long, they had reached Tsuda's house, Kotomi was already inside.

"Ah Taka-nii! Did you bring back Suzu-senpai directly in order to f*** her now that she isn't a loli?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous." Takatoshi rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Ah! So then you brought her back for a threesome?"

"You should really shut your mouth!"

The afternoon passed quickly, and before long it was dinner time, Suzu was looking through the fridge when the doorbell rang.

"Oh? Hagimura-san is here?" Uomi looked surprised and disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm helping Tsuda and Kotomi with their homework." Suzu replied, she contemplated slamming the door in Uomi's face and pretending that it was just someone asking for directions, but quickly decided against that course of action.

"And after that were you going to have a threesome?" Uomi queried.

"NO! I was planning to cook dinner." Suzu blushed and protested.

"Oh, then while you are cooking dinner I'll go and make Taka-kun comfortable."

"No you won't!"

Suzu was able to get Uomi into the kitchen to help make dinner while Kotomi watched TV with Takatoshi.

"Hey Taka-nii, Suzu-senpai has really grown up recently hasn't she?" Kotomi remarked.

"Yeah, she has." Taka agreed.

"So? Do you think dirty about her now?"

"What are you talking about…"

Before long, dinner was made, and rapidly eaten in quiet, while eating Suzu tried to think of ways in which she could get Uomi out of the way, she knew from prior experience that Eiryou's student council president would try her level best to stay over for the night, it was especially easy to do so since it was a Friday night after all.

"Ah, it's getting late; I guess you two should be getting back?" Takatoshi asked.

"What? You mean we can't stay here?" Both Suzu and Uomi replied simultaneously.

"EH?!" Takatoshi could only be stunned in response.

"I'll help with cleaning up." Suzu immediately took the initiative, and before anyone could say anything else, gathered up the dishes and made off with them.

"Oh thank yo-"

"In that case, then I shall help too." Uomi interrupted Takatoshi and headed to the kitchen with Suzu.

"I won't give Taka-kun up that easily." Uomi glared darkly.

"I won't be letting you have him that easily either." Suzu glared back.

 _How do I get rid of her?_ Suzu wracked her brains, _c'mon I'm a genius with an IQ of 180 who can speak 7 languages and make 10 digit calculations in my sleep, so how can I_ not _figure this out?_

At that moment, an idea popped into her head, _perhaps if trying to play smart won't do the trick, I should just try to play brute force a little for once._

So right after cleaning up, she simply waited for Uomi to enter the shower, and proceeded to take a broom and jam it into the door handle, effectively trapping Uomi in the shower for as long as Suzu wanted.

She then went to find Takatoshi in his bedroom; she knocked on the door and entered to find him clearing his homework from the afternoon.

"Tsuda."

"Oh Hagimura, did you need anything?"

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for the weekend." she said as she sat down on his bed.

"Oh nothing to be honest, I was planning on just resting at home." Takatoshi explained.

"I see." Suzu swung her legs back and forth.

"So where shall I sleep tonight?" She asked rather suggestively.

"Ah, I guess you can have one of our futons and take the living room…" He trailed off when he noticed Suzu folding her arms and squinting at him.

"What?"

"Why don't I just sleep here tonight?" She asked directly.

"W-w-what?!" Takatoshi nearly jumped into the air.

"Like I said, why I don't I stay here tonight."

"What? Like do you want my bed?" Takatoshi gave her an incredulous look.

 _Well with you on it too, sure._ Suzu mentally noted, "More like why don't I just pull up a futon and sleep right here?"

"Huh? We can't!"

"Why not?"

"It's not ok to share a room with someone of the opposite gender, besides, what's wrong with the living room floor."

 _Alright, last card, let's see if this works_. Suzu thought, "But Uomi makes me feel uncomfortable, besides, it makes me safer knowing that, there is someone I can rely on when in times of need."

 _You mean someone who can accompany you to the bathroom at night right?_ Takatoshi thought.

This sort of went back and forth for some time, until Takatoshi grew tired of it and finally agreed to give Suzu his bed.

"Well, goodnight Hagimura." Takatoshi sighed and made to leave.

Suzu reached out and grabbed Takatoshi right then, "Hagimura? What are you-WAH!" Takatoshi cried out in surprise as Suzu pulled him onto the bed, latching both her hands around his neck and gripping his left leg with her left leg.

"Tsuda, the night is still young, let's talk until morning…" Hagimura blushed as she stared deeply into Takatoshi's own eyes, and who was himself blushing just as deeply at this point.

Their lips inched closer and closer together, _Just a little bit more._ Hagimura thought.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

"What?" Hagimura's eyes shot open as her alarm clock rang loudly, announcing that it was time for her to wake up and go to school.

 _That was…_ Hagimura sat up straight and went wide-eyed in realisation, _A DREAM?!_ She dove back into her pillow and mashed her face into it, an incredible feeling of embarrassment ran through her. Eventually, she remembered that she still had to go to school, and quickly changed clothes and began her journey.

Before that though, she hopefully, checked her height at the wall, and was crestfallen to learn that it was still the same as it had been for weeks now, sighing in resignation, she packed her bag and headed for school.

In school, she wondered as she walked to class how she was going to be able to face Takatoshi for the rest of the day, and have to deal with both the President and the Secretary's usual antics on top of that as well.

"Good morning Hagimura." Takatoshi appeared out of seemingly nowhere to greet her.

"T-tsuda?" she stammered and tinged her cheeks pink as she remembered what she had dreamt of the night before.

"Hagimura, are you alright?" Takatoshi asked in a concerned tone.

"Wha-? O-of course, you just surprised me a little that's all!" Suzu immediately snapped and looked away.

"Ok, if you say so…" Takatoshi scratched his head confusedly and continued walking, wondering why Suzu seemed so edgy.

 _Soon, Tsuda-kun, one of these days, I'll be sure to have you,_ she thought as she walked side by side his towering –for now- figure.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't suppose that the twist was in anyway unforeseen, because let's be honest, we all know that the status quo provides for 20-30% of the anime and yonkoma's joke material, getting Suzu to grow up ruins it.**


End file.
